uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya, and the granddaughter of Kinzo. She is prone to childish and whimsical behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her for by slapping her and abusing her in many ways. Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows Beatrice's epitaph by heart. She is usually the one who receives the letters from Beatrice or finds them after revealing another closed-room murder. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather *Rosa Ushiromiya - mother *Krauss Ushiromiya - uncle *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - aunt *Jessica Ushiromiya - cousin *Eva Ushiromiya - aunt *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - uncle *George Ushiromiya - cousin *Rudolf Ushiromiya - uncle *Asumu Ushiromiya - aunt *Kyrie Ushiromiya - aunt *Battler Ushiromiya - cousin *Ange Ushiromiya - cousin, apprentice *Beatrice - friend *Sakutarou - furniture, friend Meta-World Profile A little magician who inherited the black blood from Kinzo. She has a natural talent that Kinzo didn't have, and even though she's very young, she reaches the level of magician. Nonetheless, her powers are still very weak and she is just an apprentice. However, her enchanting ability to give magical power to tools is a natural gift, and the magical items she makes are a match even for the master class. Later it is revealed that her reference to witches comes from the behavior of a person. For example, when her mother gets violent, she is considered as Black Witch by Maria. Same goes for Beatrice. Witch Profile The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Her magic is to make sweets fall from the sky (sprinkle sugar into water cleansed by the sun and say an incantation), magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be cream croquette, magic to make delicious bell peppers, magic to make the weather good when you go outside, Appearance For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacey slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is in this bag that Maria carries the envelopes she recieves from Beatrice. In the latter arcs, she is also seen playing with and talking to her stuffed lion, Sakutaro. Personality Maria is a child of elementary-school age (in the first episode, her mother confirms that she is "nine and a fourth grader"), though usually acts as though she is much younger. This often gets her in trouble with her mother and earns her a slap or two on the cheek. Despite her mother's behavior, Maria still loves her and, until one of the later arcs, refuses to believe that she is leaving to see her boyfriend rather than going to work. She often argues with her cousin Battler, oftentimes over whether or not Beatrice is real. Role in the Story Legend of the Golden Witch Death Missing. Kihihihihihihihihihi. Note from Maria By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead. The only difference will be whether there is a body or not. You who have read this. Please find out the truth. That's my only wish. —— Ushiromiya, Maria Turn of the Golden Witch Death Missing. At the Golden Land, she could know her Mama still loves her. For now, she is satisfied. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her corpse was found in the rose garden. The cause of death was strangling. Probably with bare hands. Judging by the situation, it is probably appropriate to think that she was killed after Rosa. Then her blood became red ink for the witch's oath. '' Alliance of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her body was found in the dining hall. Unable to notice any particular external wounds, Battler hypothesized that there might have been some kind of poison. The most peaceful form of invitation to the Golden Land. End of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife.The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch In the guesthouse, Maria is gathered with her cousins, Shannon, and Erika, discussing the legend of Beatrice. When Erika begins questioning it, Maria throws a tantrum and describes how Beatrice once filled an empty, closed cup with candy using her magic. Erika taunts Maria and challenges her to prove it, though the others try to intervene. Maria and Erika bring their argument to the metaworld, where it escalates into a full-blown witches' battle of red and blue truth. Maria demonstrates the spell that fills the cup with candy while it's still closed and says that Erika cannot use the spell due to her anti-magic toxin. To Maria's shock, Erika performs the trick anyway by opening the cup and filling it with candy while Maria's eyes are closed, just like she had done when Beatrice performed the spell, and dismisses it as third-rate trickery. Maria is defended by Sakutaro, who negotiates a truce between the two. Maria returns to the real world in tears, and the others (oblivious to the metaworld aspect of the argument) scold Erika for bullying Maria. Maria soon begins laughing and reaffirms her faith in magic, stating that Erika's toxin will prevent her from seeing the happiness that comes with magic. Maria is then taken upstairs to play with her cousins, managing to revert back to her old, cheerful self. '''Death Her body was found in the parlor. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Requiem of the Golden Witch A possible truth for Banquet of the Golden Witch at the Tea Party shows that she has been killed by Kyrie. Even the death is not directly described it can be assumed she has been shot or stabbed to death. Twilight of the Golden Witch Was shot by Kyrie and Rudolf. Trivia *In several anime episodes, Maria watches scenes from Higurashi. *Maria's name comes from the name Mary as in the Virgin Mary from Christianity due to the fact that she believes she was a virgin birth due to the fact that Rosa always told her she never had a father. This may also be where her witch title comes from since her powers are similar to a gods and Jesus Christ was a god. Gallery UEKMq2Jakg5ylxUggiKE1txA36Ve11Rl.jpg|Maria's appearance in ~Rondo~ Maria Ushiromiya.gif|Maria's anime design concept Ougon-maria.png|Maria in Ougon Musou Kyoku Maria-Sakurataro1.jpg|Maria and Sakutaro in the 12th anime DVD Maria mugshot.jpg|Maria Maria-Rosa1.jpg Maria.jpg Ushiromiya Maria4.png|Maria's casual outfit line_maria05.gif line_maria04.gif line_maria03.gif Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Female